


Jealous

by Islabubbles4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Remus Lupin, But a good mate, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Oblivious, james is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islabubbles4/pseuds/Islabubbles4
Summary: Remus struggles with his feelings for Sirius, so James offers an idiotic solution.Basically a standard fake relationship with a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have not read this through, but i shall release it onto the world nonetheless. Enjoy :D

Remus had been aware of his feelings for Sirius for a while. He believed the pinnacle point was when the other boy had betrayed his secret near the end of their fifth year, using his Lycanthropy for revenge. It was the feeling of absolute betrayal that it had been _Sirius_ who had almost turned him into a monster that pushed him into the realisation that his feelings had long since passed the point of platonic.

Regardless, if Remus was good at one thing, it was suffering in silence. In the long months that followed the now classified ‘Incident’, he had been successful in shutting Sirius out. To begin with, his indignant rage had been the cause of rift in their friendship, but once Remus had all but forgiven the other, he found it easier if Sirius remained at arm’s length.

But of course, life has a way of screwing up one’s plans.

***

“Moony, this has gone past the point of ridiculousness! I know you forgave him ages ago. So why are you still ignoring him?!’

“James, look… its complicated.”

“Remus, please. Enough is enough.”

Remus sighed as he looked into his friends exasperated eyes. He and James had managed to grow even closer in the wake of the ‘Incident’. Initially Remus believed it was due to James’ guilt. But as time passed, he realised it was because of his stilted friendship with Sirius that allowed him to spend more time with his other friends.

However, it was the first day of the second term of the 6th year, and it seemed James had gotten fed up of watching the two boys grow apart.

“Come on Remus, why do you still avoid him?” James continued.

“Prongs, you can hardly say I ignore him when I seem to remember both me and Pads having a nice long conversation in our free this morning,” Remus countered.

James just glared at Remus, sharply replying, “don’t try to play this off Rem. I know you, I’ve seen how you have distanced yourself from Sirius. And I can see this distance hurts you just as much, if not more, than it does him!”

“I know your concerned, but…”

“But what? I am not letting you mope any longer!”

“Mope?”

“Mope!”

Remus looked into his friends concerned, if not slightly frustrated, eyes and let out yet another sigh. “Fine! Fine I will try.”

At his earnest response, James cracked a smile, his serious demeanour deteriorating as he slapped Remus on his back and left the common rooms, just as Sirius entered, as if by magic.

***

Since his altercation with James, Remus had begun making more of an effort with Sirius, opening up to the other boy once again. They were able to almost reconcile their prior friendship within the month, leaving all the Marauders pleased.

Yet with their reborn friendship came stronger feelings. Remus found himself fighting the urge to just touch Sirius, to hold him, to snog him, to confess his feelings. He felt he was going mad.

Remus also felt the desire to come out. Not because he believed this would help gain Sirius’ affections, but because he held hope that if he could move on with someone else, he would be fine.

So, after many internal debates, Remus got the other Marauder’s to settle down to come out.

“Okay, I know you lot are all curious as to why I have called an unscheduled meeting,” Remus began.

“What prank have you thought of?” James questioned; his excitement clear. Well, understandably too. While Remus often fought the other boys on pranks, he was easily the most creative of the lot, and it tended to be his ideas that were met with the most enthusiasm and respect. 

“No prank, prongs!” Remus said in response, stifling a laugh as the other boys visibly deflated.

“Well, if not a prank, what is this about?” Peter injected, before either James or Sirius had a chance to dramatically bemoan this development.

“Okay, well, I have something I need to tell you guys.”

“No! NO! You are not allowed to date Evans. She is no—” James began to shout, getting up from his position on Remus’ bed.

“Shut UP prongs! I doubt that is Moony’s announcement and Lily does NOT belong to you” Sirius shouted in response, pulling his best friend back down onto the bed. “Sorry, do continue Moons,” Sirius added, smiling at Remus in a way that made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

Fighting the blush that Sirius’ smile had caused, Remus began again. “What I was _trying_ to say, is that yes I have an announcement, one which _only_ concerns me.” Remus paused for dramatic effect, watching the other boys lean inwards in their curiosity. “I’m Bi.”

He waited with bated breath for his friend’s reactions, only then fearing the possibility they would reject him. But he was brought out of his head by a heavy slap on the back by James, who was looking at him with a huge smile.

“Good on you for telling us mate,” James stated.

“Yeah” Peter agreed with a slap of his own.

James continued with a quick squeeze of Remus’ shoulder, “Seriously mate, thanks for telling us! And if it helps, not to take the moment away from you or anything, but I think I might be the same.”

Remus felt both elated and shocked, giving James’ knee a squeeze at the announcement.

“And here I though you were Lily-sexual” Sirius joked, smiling at both Remus and James, letting both know he loved them regardless.

“I think this calls for a celebration!” Peter added, grinning at the enthusiastic shouts at his suggestion.

It was only at the end of the night, when all the other boys had passed out from too much firewhiskey drunken from their secret stash that Remus realised he was disappointed that Sirius hadn’t had a similar announcement of his own. And the selfishness of that desire only brought shame.

***

Since Remus had come out, not a lot had changed. He and Sirius had gotten even closer, though that was more due to the increased amount of time they were spending together since mending their friendship. Yet, this new proximity also called Sirius to once again become more tactile, always coming up with an excuse to touch Remus, making him go mad.

The only other difference was that a few more men seemed to pay attention to him. As much as that boosted his ego, he still was head over arse for Sirius. A fact that was now harder to hide. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of his friends noticed. Still, he was surprised when after a DADA lesson James asked for a word. The two went in the opposite direction to the Gryffindor common rooms, splitting of to leave a confused Sirius and Peter.

Once the two had made their way out onto the grounds, James stopped and turned to Remus.

“I know,” he began.

Remus felt the prickle of nerves, but kept his cool. “Know what, Potter?”

“I’ve finally worked out why it took you so long to forgive Padfoot.”

“And that is?”

“You’re in love with him aren’t you.”

Remus wanted to deny the statement, to say he would never have been so stupid as to fall for not only his mate, but his straight mate. He wanted to run away and never have to deal with his feelings. But he knew when to concede defeat. He looked into James eyes and said “Yes. Yes I am.”

James seemed to deflate at Remus’ confession, no doubt planning on having to fight to get Remus to admit what was clearly painfully obvious.

“Is that all you wanted to say to me?” Remus continued, filling the silence.

“How long have you felt this way?”

“Long enough.”

“Fuck!” James exhaled, causing Remus to smile at his friend.

“Yes, fuck.”

James began walking again, and Remus followed. “I won’t say anything to him, don’t worry.”

“I know you won’t.”

“Shit. I hoped you would tell me I was being a daft git again. Fuck.”

Remus laughed then. “Nope. I’m just stupid.”

At the self-deprecating tone, James sharply turned to glare at him. “Don’t you dare! You are not stupid and you cannot help who you like. I mean, look at me, if I could help it, do you really think I’d still be after Evans?”

“I guess I can join you in your unrequited love club.”

Instead of trying to convince Remus that Lily would come around, James began to focus on the horizon.

“Oh no. No. Prongs that is your thinking face. You _know_ how I feel about your thinking face!”

Remus watched with no lack of trepidation as James had a clear light-bulb moment.

“That’s it!! Remus! Yes!”

“Fucks sake prongs, whatever it is, no!”

“Yes!”

“N-O”

“Please?”

“What?”

“Oh shit, sorry. Look, we are both in…. tough situations, both involved in one-sided affairs. But we also both know something to be universally true. You like what you can’t have.”

“So…?”

“So, my bisexual, attractive young friend, be my boyfriend!”

Remus felt as if something must have malfunctioned either in his brain or James’.

“What!?”

“Be my boyfriend.”

“Look, Prongs, I’m flattered, really, you are a very good mate, and I care a lot for you, but if you think that we should date, then-“

“No, you idiot! Let’s pretend date! Moony, will you be my fake boyfriend so we can both show what the loves of our lives are missing out on!”

As much as he loved his friend, Remus was having trouble believing that he wasn’t a complete imbecil at that point in time. “James, I’m sure you think this is a good idea. But that is exactly _why_ it is not.”

“Why?” James questioned, beginning to pout.

“Look, convincing Lily we were together wouldn’t be too hard, considering that we don’t see her 24/7, unlike some other people like, I don’t know, Sirius!”

“Ehh, how hard can it be. We’re both kinda gay, and we can say we are taking things slow as to not ruin our friendship in case it all goes pear shaped.”

“James, no one in their right mind would believe you’ve moved on from Lily so quick.”

“Okay… fair point. But, I don’t know, maybe we could say that’s exactly how this began. We can say since I came out and became an option, you have been trying to help me get over Evans. And while I am not fully their yet, a new a beautiful relationship of our own began!”

“Nope James, I cannot see this working. Plus, that just makes me a rebound!”

“Exactly! And so when our prospective interests begin to feel the same way, we can break things off and no one would be the wiser!”

“No James, this will NEVER work!” But Remus found himself slowly warming to the idea.

“Please Moony,” James begged, pouting as if sensing Remus’ indecision.

“Look, I’m not saying yes, but what about all the intimate stuff, like kissing and such.”

James began to smirk. “Well, it would be no chore to give you a kiss or cuddle here and there, but if we are taking things slow and don’t want to upset the group dynamic, we won’t be expected to display PDA all the time.”

Remus sighed, realising that James would not let this go. “Fine! Fine, but the moment things get weird, or too complex, we are breaking this off.”

“YES!!!! Oooooh moony, moony moony, I love you too the moon and back!”

“Also, this means no hitting on or oogling Lily. Can you handle that?!”

“For the sake of love, I will keep my words and eyes to myself!”

“Okay then…. Let’s head back in, I’m frozen.”

“Shall I tell them or you when we get back?”

“I think its best if we play things cool to begin with, make it seem more natural.”

“Okay, yeah great idea Moony!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Me and Moony are dating!!” James exclaimed to a shocked looking Peter and Sirius upon entering the common room.

“Very natural,” Remus muttered under his breath, but he knew his heated cheeks added to their act.

“Wait, What?!” Peter all but shouted.

James grinned and wrapped an arm around Remus, making moony even more flustered as more and more eyes and ears turned their attention towards the group of boys.

“Yes, its official, we are both off the market!” James added proudly, barely glancing at a shocked, if not slightly amused Evans.

“What?!” Peter added again, his mouth hanging open.

Sirius in the other hand just looked appalled. “No. No way is that not a joke. Come on moony, tell us he’s joking!” Sirius turned his pleading eyes onto Remus, and he almost cracked, confessing that it was indeed a joke. But James, sensing Remus’ loyalty’s changing simply spun Remus in his arms and pressed their lips together.

It started off just the press of their lips, but as the common room erupted in noise, James, ever the drama queen, deepened the kiss, placing his hands possessively on the Remus’ lower back. Remus gave into the kiss, feeling himself relax against Prongs, and even initiating the tongues. It felt nice to just feel after so long. Remus was so caught up in the kiss, he missed the growl that erupted from Sirius before he stormed up to their dorm room.

When Remus and James finally broke apart from their snog, they were met with an applause of their fellow Gryffindors. Remus saw his ‘boyfriend’ take note of the slightly confused expression on Lily’s face, and then turned back to where Sirius and Peter were, only to find the former was gone.

Clearing his throat, Remus asked, “Where’d Pads go?” But Peter only shrugged and then joined the rest of the crowd in questioning the two on how they got together.

***

Surprisingly, their façade wasn’t all that difficult to keep up. It may have been something to do with the fact that ever since they had become a couple, Sirius had all but been avoiding the two. Remus was hurt to begin with, worrying that maybe Sirius was only fine with them being gay so long as it was privately. But that also was nothing like his friend.

The morning after his pretend relationship began, Pads had already left the dorms before he had woken up. The whole day, he had only seen Sirius in lessons, and even then, he was either conversing with Peter or pretending to pay attention.

Sirius had also always had a lot of female attention, but he seemed to be spending more of his evenings sharing the bed of another than in his own bed. He even brought one of his conquests back, keeping the other boys awake with his load escapades as he clearly forgot a silencing spell.

After a week of avoidance, Remus finally cornered Pads after another disastrous potions lesson. He pulled his friend to the side, saying “We need to talk.” He walked them both into an empty classroom and then turned on his friend, feeling confusion and hurt. “Why are you avoiding me? Us?”

Sirius was looking down at his feet, but Remus saw his jaw clench. Remus feared for a moment maybe they’d get into a physical fight, but Sirius just spat, “How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you fancied Prongs? How long have you two been flirting, dating behind our backs? How long?”

Remus suddenly felt a wash of relief. “Ohh, Sirius, I’m sorry if you felt like we were hiding this from you. Honestly, its super recent, but you know how James is. You aren’t the only drama queen of our group.”

Sirius looked up, still looking frustrated. “How long though, Remus?”

“As I said, only recently. I honestly had no idea James felt that way until he asked me out last week. I promise. We really didn’t keep anything from you, no secret relationship or anything. Do you really think James could manage that?”

The shorter boy let out a short laugh, relaxing and finally meeting Remus’ eyes. “Okay. I’m sorry for overreacting too. I’m glad, you know, that you have one another. Just, fuck, the fact that James is involved with anyone whose first name isn’t Lily shocked me, still shocks me. Not that I was surprised someone fancied you,” Sirius added quickly, as if afraid of irritating his friend again.

Remus simply laughed, agreeing. “Yeah, was a massive shock for me too, and thank you.”

“Anytime,” Sirius responded, smiling in a way that made Remus’ heart pang. He fought the urge to cry, to scream ‘its all for you’. “How pissed off with me is Prongs?” Sirius added.

“Honestly, doubt he’s noticed much with the attention he’s been getting about our relationship.” Truth was, James had been furious with Sirius, not only because he was ignoring them, but because it had hurt Remus. But Remus had decided he’d be the one to approach Pads, as he was less likely to punch first, talk later.

“Alright, lets head back. Wouldn’t want your boyfriend to worry about you alone with another man” Sirius joked, leaving the classroom before he could notice to flush colouring Remus’ cheeks.

***

Yet another week passed. The two boys played their role of doting boyfriends well, snuggling in public spaces, sharing occasional quick kisses when they had a large audience, learning what it was to share one’s personal space with another. While Remus knew his case was hopeless, James was also excited to see that Lily’s attitude towards James had entirely changed. In fact, she had become downright uncivil for James to be around, which led the boy to believe her jealous. Remus had to agree, at least until he was corned by Lily leaving breakfast.

“Lupin, a word,” she said. Remus exchanged a confused look with Sirius, and felt James let go of his hand.

“Go on, I will catch you later,” James added, pulling the other in for a peck.

Lily pulled Remus out into an alcove, and then faced Remus. “Look, I don’t know how to politely say this, so I am just going to be blunt. Potter is using you to make me jealous.”

Remus felt an eyebrow rise at Lily’s insinuation, watching as the other began to colour.

“Okay, shoot, I should have gone about this another way. I am not saying that there is no reason why he would want to date you, nor am I saying he clearly doesn’t care about you, but he’s still acting suspicious towards me, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Suspicious in what way?” Remus inquired, internally berating James for being so hopeless at not being in love with Lily. He was going to have to share sharp words with him later.

“Suspicious, as in he still stares at me, unconsciously though. He still will accidently slip and say something forward to me.”

“Yes, but Lily, James has fancied you for years. Those feelings won’t just go away. But that doesn’t mean his feelings for me aren’t real.”

Lily looked at Remus with sad green eyes, and quietly responded, ”Yes, but Remus, you deserve someone who only loves you.”

Remus sighed, but Lily clearly had more to add.

“Also, and I may be wrong with this, but I also don’t think its Potter who you’ve always had your eye on either. I could have sworn it would be you and Sirius to end up together.”

Remus couldn’t believe yet another knew of his hopeless feelings. Realising there was no way out of this, that they had underestimating Lily’s intelligence, he came clean. “Fuck, Lily, you really are the cleverest witch I know. It’s true, I am in love with Sirius not James.”

Lily patted Remus’ shoulder. “Why are you two dating then?”

Deciding just to trust her, he began “Look, you have to promise not to tell.”

“Promise? Why? Promise what?”

“No lily, promise me to keep this a secret and I will tell you why.”

“Okay, fine. I promise.”

“Its fake. We are pretending.”

“What the hell. Why?”

“Because” Remus began, realising he’d need to twist the truth a little. “Because, you were right, I am in love with Sirius, and it hurts. So James though maybe if we pretended to date, Sirius may… change his mind.”

“Oh Remus, you idiot. Did you not just ask Sirius how he felt?”

“He doesn’t feel the same, trust me Lils.”

“Okay, fine, but if that is the case, what is dating going to do?”

“Honestly, I haven’t a clue. It’s James mad idea.”

“And you followed that Idiot?”

“He means well.”

“Well I know that!” Remus felt shocked that Lily conceded that. She looked surprised herself.

“So that’s the only reason you were even more mad at James. Because you thought he was leading me on?” Remus pressed.

Lily flushed, “Well, Yes! I mean… and now you have to swear not to say anything about this, but maybe, maybe I was a little jealous.”

Remus began to speak but Lily put her hand up in a motion to stop. “No! you do not know what it is like to have a guy after you for years, to watch him finally grow up a bit, to think maybe there is a chance for a future, to only then see he is dating someone else!”

Remus had to stifle a laugh. That mad man had finally come up with a seduction plan that worked, and he would never know. “Well since we are not dating really, there is hope for you.”

“Well, he’s not won me over yet” Lily replied, lifting her head loftily before cracking a smile. Then she seemed to remember Remus’ situation, and her face once again took on an expression of concern. “Talk to him. Sirius. Or at least don’t rule him out. I know you think he isn’t interested, but that’s not what it looks like from the outside.”

Remus smiled at Lily, loving how even in the face of hopelessness she tried. “Alright, Lils. Well, anyway I better get going before I’m late.”

“Oh God, sorry, yeah see you later.”

As Remus left, he couldn’t fight the spark of hope that Lily’s words had lit.


	3. Chapter 3

James and Remus were approaching their month anniversary. Ever since James had heard snippets of Remus’ conversation with Lily, he had almost called off the whole pretend relationship, but they both agreed that just after the month would likely be a good point to stop things, to pretend that things had naturally fallen apart and they were better off just friends. Although Remus would miss having someone to snuggle.

James still believed in having a spectacular anniversary celebration, as a Hogsmeade trip loomed. But he had decided, since James ‘asked out’ Remus, that the latter had to plan the trip, much to Remus’ chagrin.

He was sat on his bed the night before, when his curtain opened, revealing Sirius.

“Hey moony. Okay if I join for a bit?”

Remus just nodded, making room for the other boy.

“What you up to?”

“Planning tomorrow.”

Sirius let out a soft chuckle at the obvious irritation evident in his voice.

“James is such an arse” Remus added, looking at Sirius imploringly. “Help me Pads. You’ve had girlfriends. What constitutes a romantic day out?”

He noted how Sirius appeared to stiffen, his eyes avoiding Remus’. “Honestly, I wouldn’t know. You two are, you know, boyfriends, surely you can think of something James would enjoy.”

“Come on Pads. Please.”

Sirius let out a long breath, though his hands were clenched at his sides. “Fine, I would say you could get a drink at the Three Broom Sticks, then maybe look in Zonko’s, followed by a walk around the village, popping into any shops that catch your eye, and maybe heading back to Hogwarts the long way.”

“Thanks Pads. Yeah, that sounds pretty perfect actually.”

He noted how Sirius’ cheeks turned pink at the appraisal. “Anytime Moons. So how is the old relationship going. You two are kinda private, though I’m surprised you haven’t kicked me and Peter out yet for a night alone.”

Remus smirked, aiming at a joke to stop Sirius looking so tense, as he always did when they discussed his relationship. “Didn’t know you were so keen to know about your mates sex lives.”

“Hey! Look, if it were me, I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands of you this long!”

Sirius seemed to clock what he had said moments after hearing Remus’ gasp. “Shit, that sounded like a come on. But seriously, you know I think you are a good looking fellow. The fact that nothing more has transpired, well, at least to my knowledge is just surprising.”

Remus felt on fire, still staring at Sirius with wide eyes. “You think I’m good looking?”

“Of course! I mean look at you! You're gorgeous!”

“Gorgeous” Remus echoed, still in shock.

“Don’t play coy Rem. If Prongs hadn’t swept you up – well. Anyway, I best be heading to bed. Night Moony.”

Remus didn’t even reply, watching Sirius hastily leave his bed with his heart beating almost out of his chest, unable to believe that Sirius thought he was attractive. _Shit_.

***

The following morning at breakfast, Remus tried to catch Sirius’ eyes, but the other boy was once again avoiding him, refusing to make eye contact. He was still so caught up in the previous’ night revelation he payed nearly no attention to his ‘boyfriend’, not that James had noticed in his animated retelling of their latest prank to Peter, who, despite being there, seemed to enjoy entertaining Prongs’ desire to retell every prank. Remus was about to engage Sirius in conversation when Marlene came and sat down next to Sirius.

“Okay, babes, you ready?”

“Ready?” Remus inquired, and Marlene turned to smile at Remus.

“Sirius invited me out on a date to Hogsmeade. Did he not tell you? I had no idea you were shy, Sirius!” Marlene said, turning once again to her apparent date, who was scowling slightly at the voice Marls had put on.

“Not shy, just don’t feel the need to overshare like those two.” Remus knew he shouldn’t feel hurt by the comment, but the cold expression Sirius directed in his way felt like a punch to the stomach. _What the fuck? Everything had been fine the morning prior_.

Ignoring Sirius’ snark, Remus wished Marlene and Sirius a nice date before pulling his ‘boyfriend’ up, leaving with the excuse of not wanting to get behind on their date schedule. He missed the sad gaze directed at them by Sirius, or the knowing gaze of Lily, observing the events with concern.

***

“I cannot believe Sirius asked out Marlene. What the hell, he said last year he would never have feelings for her!”

It was safe to say James, who had been ignorant in the morning, was not taking the news of Sirius’ date too well.

“Prongs, he is allowed to change his mind.”

“Yeah, but still. How are you doing about it?”

“James, seriously, its fine. I know he doesn’t and won’t like me. I need to get over his heterosexual ass and move on.”

James lifted his butterbeer at that, downing the rest of the contents and slamming it onto the table. “Okay, new plan! When we break up, I will go on about how obviously great you are, and we can find you a nice man or woman to date! So long as they are not Lily!”

Remus felt a rush of warmth towards his friend. “Seriously James, if we weren’t so clearly incompatible, and such good mates, I wouldn’t have been opposed to giving us a real go.”

James smiled warmly at Remus. “I feel the same moony.”

“Lily will come around.”

“God, I hope so.” The two began laughing, only noticing the pub had two new occupants when they stopped. Sirius stood at the pub entrance, looking visibly put out. He quickly turned, Marlene hot on his toes looking confused.

“What’s got Sirius’ nickers in a twist?”

“Well, I didn’t tell you about this, but yesterday. Well yesterday he called me gorgeous.”

“Fuck! Maybe he is interested! Go my plan!”

“Calm down, he’s been fine with us dating for almost a month now. Well, minus that first week. Why the hell would he have a problem now?”

“Because it probably didn’t feel real until now” a voice said from behind Remus. He turned, surprised to see Lily had joined him and James.

“Evans has a point, Moony. Seeing us on a date probably has made the reality of the situation.”

“But, we’ve been snuggling and even kissed a few times!”

Lily let out a small chuckle, elaborating when the boys looked at her, “It’s not like Potter hasn’t always been tactile with you lot! Yeah, I admit he hugs you more, and I’ve seen you share the occasional kiss, but its really not much different from how you usually are. Its why I was so quick to realise Potter didn’t have his whole heart in it.”

“Payed attention to me, have you Evans!” James smirked, wiggling an eyebrow.

“Ohh shut it, Potter. It’s not like you don’t demand my attention half the time.”

“So,” Remus interrupted before the two got too caught up in flirting, “what does this mean then?”

“It means,” Lily said, “that you need to get your sweet arse outside, and tell Sirius that it’s all a lie, that you are head over heels for him!”

“But he’s on a date with Marls.”

“Marlene is gay, Remus. And not a word about that to anyone! If this gets out, I will make you both regret it!”

“Trust us Evans, we wouldn’t out someone else.”

Lily looked at James with something that resembled fondness.

“But that still doesn’t mean he feels the same.”

Now James turned to Remus. “Look, Moony, life is full of uncertainties. But I promise you, you will regret never saying anything. I know this was my own idea, but I think it has made it very clear Sirius has some feeling towards you! He was inconsolable after what happened last year when you were ignoring him. I’ve never seen him so heartbroken. Before I thought he was just miserable to lose a friend, but since we’ve began pretending to date, he has tried to ignore us both twice. And I know for a fact it isn’t me he has been moody over. Give it a go! And if it goes tits up, me and Peter will still be here as buffers. But I know my brother, and these last weeks have made it clear your feelings are mutual."

Remus and Lily both stared at James, the former touched by his impassioned speech.

“Okay. Okay, I’m going. Wish me luck.”

***

It took half an hour to find Sirius, but by the time he found him, he had clearly been abandoned by his date. He was sat by the fencing near the shrieking shack, and Remus found the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the proximity to a place so intimately connected with his Lycanthropy.

Alerted to his presence by the crackling of branches under feet, Sirius looked up, surprise marring his features. Although, his face was quickly overtaken by a snarl.

“Where’s your boyfriend then?”

“Where’s your date?” Remus countered, refusing to get angry at Sirius’ rudeness.

“I was apparently not a very entertaining date.”

“Any reason for that?”

Sirius looked up into Remus’ eyes and sighed.

“I’m gay”.

That was not the response Remus expected.

“Okay, so why were you on a date with Marls then?” Remus asked, trying to hide his shock and elation.

“Because I was jealous, okay!” Sirius responded, getting more agitated. “I was jealous. Jealous of you and your boyfriend, who happens to still be obviously in love with Evans, despite the fact that he also has you!”

“So, you’re lonely?” Remus adds, slowly approaching Sirius.

“Yes. Yes, I am fucking lonely. I seem to have only been lonely recently. First, first I fuck everything up between us. Then you ice me out for months. _Months_ Remus. Then we patch things up, and suddenly you come out, and I try so hard to not let this get my hopes up. But by Merlin it did. And I wonder, if maybe you feel the same. And then you fucking get into a relationship with James. James! Who is clearly still infatuated with another, despite having _you_. And I have to be okay, because that’s my brother and one of my best mates. But, fuck it, I hate it. I hate that he has you and doesn’t even appreciate you! So yes, Remus. I am fucking lonely.”

Remus stares with eyes wide, once again shocked by Sirius’ admissions. “But what about those all those one-night stands?”

Sirius lets out a bitter laugh. “The only one that wasn’t made up was Benjy that night in the dorms.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because when I first realised it this year, you were ignoring me. And then I didn’t want to fuck up our fragile friendship. And then you got a fucking boyfriend. Its clear you never have, nor will feel the same.”

Sirius made to leave, but Remus suddenly bursts into action, reaching out and grasping the others arm to prevent him from leaving.

“It’s not hopeless.” And then Remus pulls Sirius into him, leaning down and kissing the mouth that has haunted his dreams for years.

Sirius begins frozen, but quickly relaxes into the kiss, opening his mouth up, meeting Remus’ tongue. Remus walks them back, so Sirius’ back is pressed against a tree as he devours his mouth, knee resting between Sirius’ legs, feeling the hardness there.

“Shit.” Sirius suddenly states, breaking apart. “Fuck, I know he doesn’t love you, but we can’t cheat behind James’ back.”

Remus suddenly can’t help himself, the whole situation is so ridiculous he bursts into loud laughter, startling both Sirius and birds in the trees. “James – and -hah- I aren’t- fucking- ha- dating! All pretend! Haha- I promise-“

Sirius first looks confused, and then angry and then confused again. “Why the fuck were you two dating then?”

Remus got himself under control but was still grinning madly. “Because we were two stupid fucking idiots in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic :D  
Why yes it is the early morning, but sleep is for the weak. 
> 
> <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!! <3


End file.
